Pasame la Botella
by Black-Zola
Summary: El amor no siempre es un bonito sentimiento, a veces hace sufrir hasta el punto de querer suicidarse, pero para las naciones la mejor opción era pedir que les pasaran la botella-parejas unilaterales-


_La historia de porque este fic a visto la luz la puedo resumir en poco: recuerdo que cuando estaba con una colega, de pronto recordé que existia una cancion titulada "Paame la Botella", cosa que la descargue y al enseñarselo a las chicas, pues se me ocurrio la idea... luego me meti la ostia en toda la cabeza y perdi el boli,pero eso ya es otro royo... bueno, que al final del fic vereís la super canción que no tiene mucho que ver con el fic... ¿o tal vez si?_

* * *

_Pasame La Botella  
_

_(voy a beber en nombre de él)_

* * *

Las grandes decepciones que golpean a una persona eran las decepciones del amor, y eso lo sabían bien los chicos de la barra, que no dejaban de pedir tragos al hombre de la barra, para intentar borrar memoria con el alcohol. Sabían que eso era inútil, ¿pero que mas se podía hacer? Todas sus penas parecían diluirse en el liquido, pero parecía que no había suficiente para todos y todas las penas del corazón.

¿porque no intentarlo?

-Necesito otra copa-gritaron a la vez las naciones. El camarero, contento con el dinero que estaba recibiendo, decidió servirles otra vez. Todos lo levantaron a la vez y se miraron,sonriendo falsamente y dijeron a la vez-Por los corazones rotos...

Si... lo que podía hacer el rechazo de una persona a otra era volverlo alcohólico anónimo. Cada una de las naciones sentadas en una banqueta bebiendo tenía una historia de amor que acababa en nada. Todas eran iguales y se podía resumir con un "el ama a otro", haciendo que este tuviera ganas de tirarse por un puente, pero la condición de inmortal solo te llevaría al hospital con algún hueso roto y dolor de cabeza nivel papilla cerebral, y era mejor coger una cogorza de las buenas a base de su bebida favorita, notar que todo su dolor se diluía y beberlo de un solo trago. Pero necesitaba ahogar todo, y aquello significaba que tenía que beber mas.

El primero de la fila de bebedores era Rusia,quien volvió a vaciar el contenido de la botella de vodka. No entendía nada...¿tan difícil el amor? El solo quería aprender a amar con alguien que había logrado derretir su frío y helado corazón...¿porque amaba a una persona que no lo valoraba como se debía? Si el italiano era gruñón y mal hablador, no sabía como era que a su español le gustaba alguien que no agradecía las caricias y los besos de aquel sol.

-_Iván,yo amo a Lovino... entiende que para mi eres un gran amigo,y por mucho que el me insulte... le quiero tal y como es y no voy a renunciar a el por ti_

Mas palabras para decirle que no iban a llegar a mas que amigos, que escogía al chico pasta que le había robado completamente el corazón, al que le encantaba aunque sus defectos hacían ver a las demás naciones que no comprendían de donde había sacado. Aquellas palabras volvieron el corazón del ruso simple polvo, su alma estaba rota y esparcida por las botellas que había bebido e iba a beber.

Alfred ya no sabía cuantas cervezas iba,ni quería saber, solo quería beber y beber...si fuera posible hasta morir. Tan solo quería olvidar aunque fuera al lado del comunista, que estaba en su mismo estado. ¿el amor era tan mortal? ¿porque no lo aceptaba? Vale, que eran hermanos, ¿y que? Ellos podían mantener una relación de algo mas que hermanos si se amaban.

-_No podemos...Somos hermanos y esta mal...además, no te amo hermano, solo te quiero de amor fraternal, eres mi hermano y nada mas..._

Pero ese cariño fraternal podía volverse amor si Matthew quería...¿porque no intentarlo? No importaba que eran hermanos, pero parecía que eso era muy importante para el. El le querría mas que al francés o cualquier nación...¿porque no le daba una oportunidad? Toda su amargura se mezclaba,y el tragaba... era su circulo simple.

Suspiro, y una vez mas, Arthur volvió a tragar su licor favorito, el ron. Simple consuelo que sabía que lo dejaba mal...pero no iba a crear el té con ron solo para intentar olvidarse de el, ya que también bebía té. Que dolor... todo su mundo roto y el exterior daba vueltas como una noria. Ya veía topos donde habían estrellas. No entendía porque el japonés quería mas al griego que a el... ¿seria que o le gustaba lo formal? ¿seria demasiado tsundere?

_-Arthur san mejor que se vaya... yo solo quería ser su amigo, no su pareja... yo ya tengo a quien amar_

¿Porque no algo mas que amigos? ¿porque era tan injusta la vida? Sabía que el japonés la pasaría mal en sus quedadas como amigos y seguro que querría dejar de ser su amigo por las situaciones extrañas. Tenía que haberse aguantado un poco mas... ser amigos... tenía que haberse conformado

O tambien estaba el alemán, resentido consigo mismo por no poder decirle a Feliciano todo lo que sentía,a diferencia de su hermano, que estaba a su lado aun llorando el no haberle confesado a tiempo a Elizabeta sus sentimientos.

-¡Otra copa!-gritaron los cinco que ya se estaban mareando

¿cuando acabaría su sufrimiento?

* * *

_Pequeño se que es, pero bueno, tengo una pregunta, colega lector..._

_quien de estos cinco tiene oportunidad de cambiar su destino amoroso? (mirese, a quien se juntan estos unilaterales...)  
_

_espero que os haya gustado... este es el link: www . / watch?v=GlwCNsAbyUU  
_

_Aun me pregunto como es que conocia esta canción... da igual...  
_

_aio^^  
_


End file.
